Naruto: A New Start
by Marato Eto
Summary: Naruto with esper powers. A specific espers powers. one that we all know and love!.. well I am not telling so you have to figure it out :) much more serious inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my great readers! That may come here or may not… anyways, I am starting a new story, yes, yes, but don't worry about Purple Legacy, I shall continue that soon, maybe a little after this chapter. But I have gotten caught up in a new anime that has climbed to my top favorite anime, it is called A Certain Scientific Railgun. Yes. And the main character in it has an ability that I absolutely love! If you are really dying for answers you will have to surf the wiki or watch the anime to know what I am talking about. But. My thoughts at the end of said series was "… wait… what if naruto was an esper? welp I need to make this." So here I am, also… this might annoy some of you but I am using the old "have the villagers chase him down thing" to open his powers so… yeah.**

Screaming… A young blond child, around the age of six was running at speeds no one knew he had. He was screaming for help as he just attracted more people to join the pursuing mob… "HELP! PLEASE!" he screamed trying to get away buy he rounded a corner to a dead end the mob soon arrived to him cowering begging for them to not hurt him, it was in vein as one actually threw a bottle with a rag lit on fire sticking out the end where the cork was removed. A Molotov cocktail. Naruto's eyes widened like saucer and something snapped. Like a glow stick… a glow stick made of an extreme power, it snapped and now the power is accessible. He… knew what to do. He raised his right hand and a powerful lightning bolt shot out braking the bottle the contents were flown everywhere. Fire was non-existent as it fizzled out compared to the intensity of the lightning. Then another snap happened in naruto. He started screaming.

"what did I do?! I did nothing! You are horrible people!" five lightning like beams hovered around him they reached high in the heavens through the cloud on the ground it looked like a pentagon with naruto in the center screaming as all the lightning flashed towards the mob striking fear in them. Then they were all on the ground. Naruto fell to his knees, not physically tired but, emotionally. He would be fine soon though.

On a roof top over to the side there was a lone ANBU with a dog mask watching the entire event play out. He was worried for Naruto's safety he was going to bring him home but the child got to his feet and walked towards his home a vacant look in his eye. The ANBU was worried but Shunshined to report to the hokage as soon as possible. Which just happened to be in 30 seconds or less.

Hokage Tower- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"dog report." The old Hokage said, Hiruzen.

The ANBU immediately stood straight. "Hokage-Sama It has appeared that naruto has been attacked once again, but that is not all he appears to have a strange power."

The hokage looked on curiously. "A strange power? From the Kyubi maybe?"

Dog shook his head "definitely not. The Kyubi is a demon of fire, he emitted extreme control over lightning, or highly concentrated electricity that formed in a lightning shape. It was definitely not chakra because if it was the whole fire country would have felt that kind of spike it was… something different… amazing."

The aged Hokage was baffled. He never expected this. And to be honest he did see lightning not too long ago but thought nothing of it. "alright ANBU Weasel Dog and Cat will be watching over him, I want you three to do nothing but observe. Even if he is doing something bad observe. Report any interesting findings." They all left via shunshin with a 'yes hokage-sama.'

With the blond- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was walking towards the library. Most don't know this about the blond but he is a very literate person he loved books, he read one a day, he had a huge vocabulary that most adults couldn't understand. This developed at the age of four. When he got decent at sneaking In places he knew he had to tutor himself so he snuck in the library and quickly started reading through all the info he could. But he was going there for a different reason this time. He needed info on his new power, he was going to get some.

After evading all the guards and such he walked in and started going through books at high rated. As he was just skimming trough books he took a chance and went through a dictionary that he picked up looking for things under supernatural or anything like that. He came across the word esper. "one that has psychokinetic ability's.

After returning the book to its place he skimmed through more book titles then found a small book titled 'espers and their ability's,' he read through and aloud softly "Espers are Beings with Overwhelming powers at times. They can be brought up through time or some have immense dormant powers, that can be unlocked through pressure. There are different types of powers a esper can use. That range from pyro kinesis (ability to create and manipulate fire.) To teleportation. Some of the more powerful ones are electro masters. But that will be explained in a moment. See, espers abilities are ranged in five levels level zero being no ability's and level five being the ones that have immense powers and full control of their power. Some are born level fives most are born at level zero and espers have fallen into legend so much no one knows that its even real but. I am getting off track here. This is about electro masters: electro masters are as said masters of electricity the can control the electricity in the air and make lightning like appearances which is just highly condensed electricity. There are multiply powerful teqniques I have heard of but that is for you to find out. If you are an electromaster, I beg you please never give your power up it is imparativ-" "aww it's a hand written and it just sprawls off from here."

He sighed. At least he knows what he is and how it works. "I guess I need a lot of books on electricity. Judging by the amount of electricity I released it seems I should be in around a level 4 or maybe even a 5."

He then went around the library. He was going to start training himself seriously now. He's has book knowledge on another level but he needs physical. "I'll need some gravity and chakra restriction seals as well."

 **Well? Like it? It's just the first chapter more of a prolog of sorts, just to set the mood and tell you were things stand. ALSO and A Certain Scientific Railgun Readers and watchers, if you say 'level fives when their powers first awaken is not real' I want you to take a long look at accelerator. You know the pale boy that batted away missiles like fly's at what? Four? Yeah somewhere in that time zone.**


	2. Time skip

**Hey Hey Hey friends! I am back with another chapter, I am sorry for taking so long I got lost in Tokyo ghoul and fanfics of others. Heheh anyway I know I said I'll get another chapter up for my other story up but I got lost in stuffs. Anyways ill finish this chapter then head in the other story.**

Naruto 6 years later. -

Naruto was walking through the streets a chipper smile on his face, he was just about to start work on his gravity and chakra restraint seals. He would have done it sooner, but it takes a level three seal master. See seal masters are rated on a scale of levels diverting from 1 to 10. He finally got the lessons in his book to get to level three. It probably would have taken a year longer if he had… you know… friends, but he didn't have that hindrance/privilege. So he poured all his time in training, mostly a ridicules amount of seal training, also he has been reading a lot about electricity how it moves and works its rather amazing, how interesting electricity is, like seriously it's amazing, in his mind. Anyway he has been going through drills on drills on drills. He wanted perfect control of his power, and to be honest in his eyes he was doing really good.

'I know it will be perfect when I can sense emotions through a body's electricity output.' He said in thought. But right now he was heading home from a long day of training, he needed to get these seals ready because tomorrow is the genin exams. He wants to have the glory of knowing he got the rank of genin not even at full power.

Naruto the next day-

We join our young protagonist at his normal training ground; training ground 44. He loved it because it is the quietist place in the village… minus the crazy snake lady that runs around in here all the time.

But right now he was doing a few katas in order to you know: MOVE! _'_ _Seriously these things are hard to move in. guess I'll have to do this for the next hour to get used to it.'_

Yes, he has been there for a little over an hour, he has started waking up really early ever since six when he decided to get serious.

Naruto 1 hour later-

Naruto was walking happily down the street he had finally gotten used to his weights enough to move at a normal pace and even do some running. If worse came to worse he can force himself to move by forcing his nerves system to work, via electricity right in the nerves. It's one of the most painful thing he has done before, he remembers when he had his 'field test'

Flash back two years ago-

Naruto was running from another mob, after his little 'incident' years back they have gotten more ferocious with their attacks, he decided to just allow them, he was going to be fine because of his healing so he might as well. He stood still ready to take the beating he mentally prepared himself as one villager close lined him, he fell to the ground and he got back up as he looked up to see another came with a knife his eyes widened _'_ _they might actually kill me.'_ But he was to late and he got stabbed in the gut as he fell back down clenching his stomach.

"oh does the little demon feel pain?" he made a mock sympathetic face "do you need help?" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto looked at him and he saw red. _'_ _alright_ *cough* _time... to test this out. I will not die… not here. I swear it.'_ Just at that time he forced electricity into his nerves system forcing to him to move his body as he pushed power to specific points. He stifled a scream as he got up a look of pure extreme pain. He thought about killing them and ridding the scum from this earth… "damn…" he couldn't do it.

He cracked a smirk a mix of agony and sorrow, as he turned and forced more electricity to walk away. The villagers expected him to slaughter them as soon as they saw the sparks but… "did he just walk away?" They all said at the same time.

End flash back –

"that knife hurt like a bitch though he said to himself out loud as the whole class turned to him and the pink haired banshee turned to him and screeched out. "Naruto stop cursing!" which caused him o cringe. "well at least I have normal vocal cords you pink haired banshee!" he screamed at her, her face contorted in shock and anger, shock because he was always fun loving and had a crush on her –which she ignored- and anger because she was called a banshee.

She quickly walked to him and threw a punch which he caught but with a pain in his arm from the amount of electricity he used to move like that.

"I am sorry Sakura but I can't let you do that anymore. It's just I would be revealing that I am weak, which people shouldn't think _ever_ " he said calmly surprising the entire class

He released his hold and sat down silently screaming from the pain, hey they don't need to know that.

Soon Iruka came in and started calling by the alphabet and soon it was our young Uzumaki's turn then he suddenly remembered _'_ _I forgot to practice my clone! I'm fucked!'_ he slowly got up and walked with Iruka to the test room. - a few minutes later he came back with no headband. He failed… again. He just kept walking across the room completely past his seat everyone turned towards him wondering why he went past his seat he opened a window and stepped on the sill and sat there one leg stretched out the other was placed on the sill making his knee stand high as he rested his arm on his knee and looked out at the forest. He sighed. _'_ _damn'_ everyone continued on their daily activities.

Iruka came back in "alright children all of us are going out in the yard we are going to have one on one sparring matches and… naruto you may join too; it will be good to see where you stand." He turned back to the class "alright class these will be an anything goes match so do use everything at your disposal." At that naruto got an evil smirk. As he jumped out the window and started doing stretches.

As soon as all the students came out Iruka yelled alright the first match will be with the top student and the dead last which I will dub as naruto." Naruto grumbled but agreed nonetheless

Sasuke stepped in the ring and naruto perked up _'_ _never mind my luck is just perfect today.'_ He stepped in the ring and got in his own taijutsu stance which he dubbed 'flowing power.' It relies heavily on kicks and speed but he was made out of both. He threw in punches and palm strikes so he had variety but it was far from finished but it was deadly as is sop he decided on using it.

"Let's fight dobe." Naruto smirked "let's go wild asshole."

Iruka didn't like his language but started the battle anyway "begin." Naruto launched at him immediately throwing a flurry of kicks and a couple punches which Sasuke barely blocked until naruto through a kick right but stopped and flipped in air preforming a prefect butterfly kick launching him back.

Naruto jumped back and charged his whole body with electricity. "shocking right?" he dashed at him as he finally got up and started his attack again this time every time he blocked he got shocked… really badly. Sasuke jumped back preformed the four hand signs and blew a fire ball at him. Naruto charged electricity in his palm and released it in a large burst. Sasuke got angered and dashed at him, naruto smirked and charged 25% of his power to his field around his body which is a lot considering he used 1% when he was fighting before.

He fainted a kick and palm striked him which caused 2nd degree burns a surge in his nerves system and him to be launched back blood coming out of his mouth. "Oh did you do something?" He asked slowly and calmly. "shinobi rules no. 177; never get angered." He dusted himself off and walked away and sat on a swing as he looked at the group everyone was staring at him like he just grew ten heads and an ox.

He swung sadly, ' _welp I got to kick that bastards ass.'_ he chuckled happily.

Mizuki slowly walked up to him "naruto?" he looked up "yes Mizuki sensei

"if you want to pass…" he looked around the whispered slowly "there is a secret test to become genin" naruto looked him dead in the eye. "what is this test." His mask is off he is making sure he doesn't lose any info.

Mizuki looked at him and continued "all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and bring it here? I'll even let you learn the shadow clone jutsu. It's a highly advance clone jutsu which is perfect for you because you have too much chakra for the regular clone." Naruto looked at him and held his hand out "shake on it?" Mizuki smiled and gripped his hand. Naruto flipped him and stepped on his head while holding his arm in an upright arm lock "on shinobi law page 235 section b paragraph 3 sentence 4 'any shinobi or civilian capable of arresting a traitor or convict has full right to arrest said person.' I place you under arrest."

"arg! How did you know?!" naruto smirked "because anything with the word 'forbidden' in it is not something you want to take."

-A few minutes later at the hokage office. -

"very good naruto. Mizuki will be tried at his crimes. And as reward I will give you a B-rank mission mark and pay as well I will grant you the rank of genin." The aged hokage said happily.

Naruto smiled but returned to a straight face. "Jiji- I ask to be granted access to the forbidden scroll of sealing." Hiruzin fumble but regained composure "and why would you request that?"

"I would like to learn the shadow clone jutsu." Hiruzin thought and nodded as he pointed over at the place where it is placed. "granted." Naruto retrieved the scroll and opened it starting at the shadow clone jutsu 'the shadow clone jutsu is a B-class kinjutsu reserved for jonins and above as it requires enormous amounts of chakra, also it is mostly used as a spying and espionage technique as all memories the clone learns are transferred back to the user. Also all strain pushed on the clone is also returned to the user which is also why this is reserved for jonins.' Naruto quickly went to work learning how to do it and got it done after 8 tries

This is a start. A start to a new way of training.

The next day- early morning

Naruto strode in a store under a henge and picked out a few clothes which was one out fit with many of the same outfit. He picked out black cargo pants a red shirt and a black hoodie which he had unzipped. The look really outlined his hair making it look nicer. _'_ _now time to get to class'_ he made a shadow clone which delivered the clothes back to the apartment and he went to the academy

Naruto stride into class sporting a headband and walked to his seat and sat down pulling out a small orange book, he found these browsing a book store and it may be smut but the story line is amazing some of the best truthfully. Everyone turned towards him" what are you doing here Baka!?" a certain pink haired banshee screamed which he surprisingly ignored. No one noticed the headband which he placed around his neck. He liked it there. "I am here because I must be."

Iruka walked in and started talking "alright students I shall tell you your teams now."

After a few minutes of random teams, he came to our nine. "team 7; Sasuke Uchiha… Sakura Haruno…" Sakura was about to scream but a sharp glare from Iruka stopped her "and naruto Uzumaki." They heard a book snap closed as naruto got up and walked towards the last Uchiha grabbed his collier and threw him down to the front of the class room everyone gasped. "Naruto!" naruto held his hand up and continued as he stepped on the Uchiha's ribs and started speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha," he opened his book. "you are the top of your class by rank but I want to make something clear if there is a speck of arrogance in my presence I will turn you into charcoal. And I do mean that. I will not deal with your pampered ways, you may be the last Uchiha in the villages eyes but in mine we are on level playing fields, on another note. You will get no respect from me until it is earned. So now that we have that done, you have a choice here. You can either submit to being equals to me or I can fry you to near death and move to a different team."

Sasuke seethed in anger as he was just trumped by the dead last in less than a second. He then sighed in anger "fine, we shall be equals." He said in a less than happy tone. Naruto then smiled and helped him up. "then we should get along nicely." He smiled genuinely, he wanted to be his friend but without his massive amounts of arrogance. Naruto returned to his seat and returned to reading as Sasuke sat down grumbling.

-a few hours later "hello children I am Kakashi Hattake. - ""ah nice I see you have the second volume. I have the third." Naruto said out of the blue holding his book up. "and its signed as well."

Kakashi's eyes bulged "how did you get that?!" "oh, I got it by drawing lucky, Heheh, I got the whole series free all signed limited addition." Kakashi composed himself "alright meet me on the roof in five minutes." As he said roof naruto was gone. Kakashi shunshined away.

As they all got to the roof Kakashi started to explain, "alright now I want you to tell me about yourselves likes dislikes dreams daily lives hobbies, stuff like that,"

And because that was not a god enough explanation; "Sensei can you show us?" the pink haired banshee said in a normal tone… surprisingly

Kakashi sighed "My name is Kakashi Hattake I like many things and dislike a few things I don't have any dreams and my hobbies ae things that you two shouldn't know about. I know naruto already knows what I'm talking about. Next, you start pinky."

Sakura sighed "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes *looks towards Sasuke and dreamy sigh* my dreams are… *same motion* and that's it." "Dislikes Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "NARUTO" "well aren't I popular."

Everyone turned to naruto as he started to laugh. Kakashi coughed "alright" points to Sasuke "shoot emo"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislike and I don't like anything in particular I don't have a dream as it is more of an ambition; I will kill a certain man, and rise my clan from the ashes." Alright, blondie, your turn" naruto snapped his book closed and looked right in Kakashi's eye. (singular) "My name is naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and anyone who is precious to me, I dislike anyone that has or will wrong me, my hobbies consist of reading training and talking with Jiji. My dream is to become the hokage and protect this village with my very being." He said in a very serious voice _'_ _wow this kid has some… something, I can't even tell… hmmm, naruto Uzumaki, I shall keep my eye on you.'_ "alright kids. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 5 am. And don't eat breakfast you'll just throw up" He then shunshined away.

Naruto returned the book to the pouch "alright ill see you at eight." Naruto started walking towards the edge

"but Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at five." Sakura said scolding "and I know how he works he wont be there for three hours so I will train for those three hours and then get there by 8." He then jumped off towards his house.

sooo? what do you say? like it? don't like it? I wanna know. flames no flames all is fine to me. just tell me, I want to improve. also to a comment, someone said that there are too many naruto + Toaru Kagaku no Railgun fics but I will personally denounce that as I have been looking for one that is good and it happens that there are only about twenty. five are in other laguages and the others arnt that good, I actually only found three decent ones. I believe they are all in my follows so if your interested have a look.


End file.
